In a diagnostic imaging application, image quality is largely affected by detector temperature. Image quality is more critical for vascular application than for other diagnostic imaging modalities due to its unique application. The general thermal requirements about Interventional IQ are listed below:
temperature of detector panel<ambient+5° C.;
temperature change of detector panel<2° C./15 min.
Currently, the detector is cooled by means of cold plate plus chiller (water forced convection). A chiller-less detector for vascular (less power dissipation) is being developed and is the trend in future due to a lot of benefits. In other modalities, such as X-ray radiation, fans are commonly used to blow the detector directly. However, an interventional system has its unique application requirements besides the above two items about temperature, which would affect the thermal design. For example, the patient shall be protected against airflow of particles from system due to fans, or open motors; acoustic noise: the sound pressure level shall be less or equal to 65 dB(A) during X-ray emission and gantry, table or monitor suspension motions; moderate usage: less than 7 exams per day (10 hours of system usage); maximum usage: between 8 and 12 exams per day (10 hours of system usage); and safety requirements in IEC standards about high temperature, such as a max of 41° C. on the surface temperature of an applied part.
Thus, a new cooling path by means of air convection is desirable to replace a traditional chiller cooling system, which must meet the above critical requirements as well.